<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What does the button do? by AvengersShip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858732">What does the button do?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip'>AvengersShip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karkat Swearing, M/M, Swearing, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat wants to know what the hole in Dave's stomach does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider &amp; Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What does the button do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't sleep so I wrote this instead. Imma pass out soon so maybe I'll come back to this and fix a few things or whatever, I needed to de-stress.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humans are fucking weird. They are weird, freaky, weak sacks of flesh just begging to be killed right where they stand. Yet, Karkat is intrigued by every new thing that he sees and finds out by talking to them, mainly one who is more insufferable than his dumbass friend, Sollux. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't hate him. Maybe a little. He hated his expressionless face and his snarky remarks and being ignored by him when he pretends he's not in the room. This bulgefucker, this smartass red-caped motherfucker, this... this fucking fuckwit!</p><p> </p><p>And Karkat cant stand it! He can't stand Dave fucking Strider!</p><p> </p><p>And he continued to endure this torment because he won't let this nookwiff intimidate him, he won't take his shit. Karkat has dealt with his fair share of bullshit on Alternia with his friends, if he can call them that. Nothing compares to this. He's become numb to most of egotistical bastards, it's a living for him. </p><p> </p><p>But with Dave, Karkat, for reasons he will never admit 'til his dying days, is drawn to the human male. He rather not explain this to no one and especially not to Dave himself, because fuck everyone. He had his reasons! </p><p> </p><p>Kanaya was worried for him, he will admit it pained him to hear her verbally speak of his strained and unusual relationship to the boy. Why does he go after him? What was his purpose in meddling in someone's business and getting negative responses?<br/>
Karkat told her he isn't engaging in said arguments, not to fight anyway. He's simply not backing down from being talked down. He reassured her that he can take care of himself and they left it at that when Rose asked for the female troll to engage in private conversation with her. </p><p> </p><p>After that, Karkat went in search for said boy. There was nothing on this meteor to do for him to distract himself right now. Pestering Terezi is off limits and he's staying the fuck away from Gamzee. So, Strider it is.</p><p> </p><p>He had half a mind to knock before making his entrance, but remembering the many times Strider would sneak up behind him and scare the fucking shit outta him, Karkat's eye twitched and he grinds his teeth. Fuck this.</p><p> </p><p>He kicks the door open and low and behold, before his eyes, stood a very shocked and half naked Dave Strider in the process of stripping. His shirt. This wasn't what caught his attention. The exposed skin of said human is new because this is way more human skin the troll hasn't laid eyes on. Yeah, Dave is obviously different than the two humans the trolls have seen, his texture is more pale like a Lusus and his eyes, when seem from the side, is a crimson color and sensitive to light, hence the stupid shades he's always wearing. But not only is the wide expanse of white is a sight to see, it's what caved in it that has Karkat screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"</p><p> </p><p>Dave slowly pulls his shirt down and raised a fist, lifting a finger, "Dude, lower your voice," he raises a second finger, "shut the fucking door," which Karkat scrambles to do so as Dave raises a third finger, "and fucking knock before you enter, you could've walked in on me without pants."</p><p> </p><p>Karkat blushed. He didn't get to bath in his stupidity when Dave speaks again, "What the fuck do you want, otherwise get the fuck out so I can change."</p><p> </p><p>With that notion, the troll is unsure how to voice his boredom now because his train of thought has crashed into a wall. All that skin... And- wait.</p><p> </p><p>"The fuck is with that hole in your stomach?" He approached Dave with quick stiff steps and he fights the hot blush when he grips the blood-red shirt to lift it up. Holy shit! "How the fuck did you get it?"</p><p> </p><p>Dave doesn't seem too bothered by the intrusion except a tight-lipped frown and what Karkat can see is a growing pink blush behind his shades. The boy pulls a smirk instead. "Why Kitkat, I never took you to be handsy with me, I like it~"</p><p> </p><p>"That's not what-Answer the question,dicknugget!"</p><p> </p><p>"Heheh, it's not a hole, well it is but not from anything from a fight. It's something we humans are born with."</p><p> </p><p>"... You're born with a gaping hole in your stomach?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well... yeah? It's called a bellybutton."</p><p> </p><p>Karkat blinks. "It's a button!? What happens when I press it??" He's genuinely curious about this.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, nothing, it's just-Ehehe!" Karkat doesn't wait for Dave to finish, he brought his hand up to Dave's stomach and gently poked the small open hole, and Dave seizes. He did not expect the touch and so couldn't hold back the giggles that came out of his mouth, throwing them both off.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you just...?" </p><p> </p><p>'Fuck.' Dave wasn't one to abscond from any situation. He's a Strider, and Striders do not run from a fight. But this is different. This is not a fight, it can't be called one when it involves something so trivial and childish. And he's not admitting defeat because this doesn't count as a fight, fuck no. This is a false intrusion. This is new territory he doesn't want to get caught up in. And not with Karkat, oh fuck no. He needs to haul ass, right now.</p><p> </p><p>But Vantas is not about to let this opportunity slip through his clawed fingers, oh hell no. Before Dave got outside of his range, he encircles the teen's waist with one arm, easily holding and trapping him in place. Dave fought against him, but the troll's strength greatly outmatched his own. </p><p> </p><p>"Fucking let go of me, Vantas!" </p><p> </p><p>"Eat shit, Strider! After I found a way to break that smug nookshit look on your fucking face, like fuck am I gonna let go!" </p><p> </p><p>"You just surprised me! It doesn't mean anything!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then you won't give a fuck if I do it again." Stated the troll.</p><p> </p><p>Dave feels his shirt being pulled up and can't help but look down as one grey finger goes to wiggle in his navel, the sharp tip lightly scratching the walls in slow torturous strokes. Dave couldn't bare the feeling as it ignited every single nerve endings in and around that area at the center of his belly and instinctively sucks in his stomach, doing a poor job at escaping the feeling. His face convulsed and a smile forced its way on his face, throwing his his whole weight back against Karkat's chest and nearly throwing him off balance as he plants his feet firmly on the ground and tightens his grip around the boy's waist.</p><p> </p><p>"Stoohop, stop! Ahaha, K-karkahahat ihihit it-" He blushed and brings a hand up to his mouth to stop the endless giggles that he can't get under control. </p><p> </p><p>"You said it doesn't do anything, but it's making you laugh and turn red." Dave squeals as Karkat drags his nail out of Dave's navel, gently scratching just below it. The skin around it is growing pink when he stays on it for a period of time and Dave's laugh ranges depending on the pressure he puts on certain areas, but the smile on his face never fades. His shades have even fallen off, revealing tears streaming down his red cheeks. His struggles have turned to weak attempts at pushing Karkat's hand away from his stomach and he's leaned all of his weight on Karkat's chest with his head thrown over his shoulder, shaking back and forth with soft protests, "Nohohoho mohohohore, noho mooohohore, please Ieehehehe I can't, eek! I give," and succumbs to his fate.</p><p> </p><p>Karkat stops but keeps his hand pressed against the soft skin. Dave whines and tries to catch his breath, bringing his hand up to rub the tears from his eyes. He doesn't say a word for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, this button thing shuts you the fuck up." Karkat snickers.</p><p> </p><p>"... Fuck you." Dave mumbles, using his arm to shield his eyes and the blush that darkens his face, a contrast to his paleness. He yelps at a sharp poke to his side and squirms in Karkat's hold.</p><p> </p><p>"You wanna make this a round two, Strider?" The smug grin on the troll's face makes Dave shiver and tries to lean away from his touch.</p><p> </p><p>"Eheheat my ahahahaaas!" Dave exclaimed after his ribs get assaulted.</p><p> </p><p>Safe to say, humans are very fucking weird, in a irritating, adorable sort of way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope it was okay, thank you for reading~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>